this is interesting because you
by hiroshiyamada132
Summary: Awal pertemuan yang tidak menyenangkan justru menimbulkan cinta diantara keduanya,Ranmaru Kurosaki,pria sombong dan pemaksa dan Ai Mikaze,pemuda manis berambut biru muda dan bermata biru muda. GAJE,YAOI,SHOUNEN-AI,BOYS LOVE,ALUR MELENCENG. Fan fic pertamaku. Don't like,Don't read.


Pair : Ranmaru kurosaki and Ai Mikaze –Uta no Prince Sama–

**Warning : **YAOI,Gaje,Shounen Ai,Boys Love,RAPE!, Gak tau lagi

Rate : T or M ? –gak pande bedain Rate-

Kalau gak suka,jangan dibaca. Baru masuk fan fic,jadi harap dimaklumi karena aku gak pande bikin kata-kata. Mohon bantuannya,Minna-san. Langsung ke cerita aja deh,habis saya gak tau mau tulis apa ..

SELAMAT MENIKMATI..

_**This is Interesting,Because You**_

**NORMAL POV**

Pagi yang cerah,langit biru nan bersih yang membentang luas tergambar dari tatapan mata Biru muda nya,tatapan dari seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang sedang berbaring santai diatap sekolah, Ai Mikaze , salah seorang idola disekolahnya "Saotome High School".

"Pagi yang cerah ya,Mika-chan?" Ai menatap orang yang memanggilnya Mika-chan itu dengan tatapan dingin dan kembali menatap langit

"Ya" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut sang idola.

"Hahaha..seperti biasa,Mika-chan memang selalu dingin ya. Oiya,katanya kelas kita akan ada anak baru lho,Model lagi. Keren gak ya? Mika-cha-"

"Jangan Menambahkan - chan pada namaku,Kotobuki-kun" Ai memotong ucapan Reiji Kotobuki,teman sekelas nya yang –cukup- cerewet

"Panggil saja Rei-chan,kita kan sudah mengenal lama." Reiji tersenyum dengan wajah menggoda (?)

"Rei-chan? Tidak akan" Ai masih berlaku dingin,tidak mempan pada senyuman dan wajah menggoda dari Reiji yang juga merupakan idola di sekolah itu

" Barusan kau memanggilku Rei-chan kan? Ayo ulangi dong,Mika-chan " Reiji bermanja-manja pada Ai,Menarik-narik lengan baju sang Idola manis kita (?)

" Hentikan itu Kotobuki."

"Wua,di sekolah ini boleh ada hubungan sesama jenis ya? Tapi gak baik lho,kalau bermesraan di atap sekolah yang sepi seperti ini" Suara yang asing terdengar dari tangga yang ada diatap sekolah itu.

"Siapa kau? Kami bukan Homo" Ai menatap sinis pada orang yang berada di tangga itu,sedangkan Reiji hanya terdiam melihat tatapan sinis si manis

"Aku? Ck..ck..ck.. kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku. Aku Ranmaru Kurosaki,Model dari Majalah Shining All Star,sekaligus penerus sekolah ini" Ujar Ranmaru dengan sombong nya

"Ranmaru Kurosaki? Anak baru yang akan masuk kelas XI.1 –kelas Ai dan Reiji- ?" Reiji mulai berbicara,tapi tatapannya masih menatap ke arah Ai yang masih menatap sinis Ranmaru

"Kalian dari kelas itu? Apa masih banyak pasangan homo dikelas mu itu? Apa ada yang normal?" Ranmaru dengus dengan nada meremehkan

"Walaupun kau Penerus sekolah ini ataupun Model kelas Atas,aku tidak peduli. Tapi kau sudah kelewatan sombong,kau tau? Jangan meremehkan kelas XI.1 ataupun mengejek nya,kau belum mengenal XI.1" Ai menatap Ranmaru ,Ranmaru balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kejam

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kelas XI.1 mu itu kelas yang luar biasa. Dan jangan berbicara lancang padaku,karna aku tidak akan segan-segan menyiksamu di sekolah ini." Ranmaru berjalan santai ke arah Ai

"Aku tidak takut" Ai masih menatap Ranmaru dgn Tajam. Ranmaru memajukan kepalanya kesamping kepala Ai

" tau? Menurutku sekolah ini menjadi cukup menarik karena kau." Ranmaru menjilat telinga Ai dan mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari Ai

PLAK!

Bunyi tamparan terdengar di atap sekolah itu,Pipi Ranmaru yang mendapat 'hadiah' berharga dari Ai itu memerah "Apa-apaan kau?" Ranmaru kesal karena wajah Tampannya ditampar oleh seorang Pemuda kecil yang manis dan terlihat lemah namun kuat itu.

" itu Hadiah special dariku,Selamat datang di Saotome High School. Ayo,Kotobuki-kun,kita akan terlambat masuk kelas jika kita terus disini" Ai menarik Tangan Reiji – yang sedari tadi dilupakan- meninggalkan Ranmaru yang masih mengelus pipi nya

"hmm..tampaknya memang akan kubuat dia menyukaiku" Ranmaru menyeringai lalu berjalan menuju koridor sekolah

Di koridor menuju kelas XI.1 –Ai dan Reiji-

"A..Ano,Mika-chan? Bisa lepaskan tanganku?" Reiji berbicara dengan hati-hati,takut Ai akan melampiaskan Emosi padanya. Ai melepaskan tangan Reiji perlahan

"Gomen,Kotobuki. Aku terbawa emosi,aku kesal karena anak itu seenaknya menilai sesuatu dari luar" Wajah Ai memerah , Reiji hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu

"Hehehe.. it's okay,Mika-chan.. aku juga kesal melihat anak baru itu. Dan tadi itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Mika-chan mengucapkan lebih dari 2 kalimat dan kalimat itu panjang-panjang,apalagi saat Mika-chan menampar wajah tampan si Ranmaru itu" Reiji mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat Ai meminta maaf " Kau sungguh luar biasa,Mika-chan.." Reiji menepuk-nepuk kepala Ai pelan

"Hentikan itu,Kotobuki"

"Iya,iya.. nah sekarang kita ke kelas. Let's go!"

SRAKK! Pintu kelas XI.1 terbuka.

"Minna-san,,,Ohayo gozaimasu!" Teriak Reiji saat memasuki ruang kelas,sementara Ai berjalan ke tempat duduk nya,dan hanya mengangguk saat beberapa cewek dan cowok yang menyapa nya

_Dokidoki de koware sou sen pasen__LOVE__HEY!__ –__The First Lesson in Saotome High School Will Starting – Are You Ready ?_

Semua murid duduk ditempat duduk masing-masing,beberapa saat kemudian Wali kelas mereka,Otoya Ittoki masuk kekelas dengan senyuman hangat nya bersama Ranmaru,Suara jeritan murid perempuan terdengar di kelas XI.1 itu. Otoya-sensei kemudian meminta Ranmaru memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Ranmaru Kurosaki, 17 tahun , hobi saya Musik, Saya menyukai orang yang Bermata biru muda,Berambut biru muda –semuanya melihat ke arah Ai – dan Pemberontak –semuanya berpikir,mungkin orang lain,Mikaze-kun tidak pernah memberontak malah dia pendiam–" Jelas Ranmaru panjang lebar

" Pengenalan diri yang bagus,duduk la disamping Mikaze-kun. Sekarang buka buku lirik lagu kalian,kita akan belajar mengarang lagu untuk orang yang kita sayangi." Otoya-sensei bersenyum ceria pada murid-muridnya,Ranmaru hanya menatap jengkel senyuman gurunya sambil berjalan dan duduk disamping Ai

Saat murid-murid sedang sibuk menulis lirik lagu,dan Otoya-sensei sedang tidak ada dikelas,Ranmaru mengajak Ai untuk berbicara

"Nee,Mikaze-san,nama panjangmu siapa? Apa kau mau mengajariku membuat lirik lagu?" Ranmaru menggoda Ai

"..."

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Ranmaru sekali lagi

"…"

"Heiii,,,apa kau mendengarku? Aku tidak suka dicuekkan" Ranmaru mulai kesal,karena Ai diam saja

"WOY,,Banci! Apa kau mendengar aku berbicara padamu?" Ranmaru kesal bukan kepalang melihat respon Ai yang diam terus dari tadi

"NAMAKU AI MIKAZE,AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MENGAJARIMU MEMBUAT LIRIK! LAGI PULA,KALAU KAU TIDAK PANDAI SOAL MUSIK,KENAPA KAU SEKOLAH DISINI DAN KENAPA HOBIMU MUSIK?! SATU HAL LAGI,,,JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BANCI,KARENA KAU LAH YANG BANCI,Baka!" Ai berdiri dari kursi dan berteriak pada Ranmaru,membuat kelas menjadi heboh. "Mikaze-kun seram ya saat marah? Aku takut" bisik para gadis dikelas,tak lama,Otoya-sensei masuk sambil membawa setumpuk kertas untuk nada yang masih kosong

"Ada apa? Apa kalian sudah selesai membuat lirik lagu nya?"

"Sensei,aku permisi ke Toilet"

"Silahkan,Mikaze-kun" Otoya-sensei masih setia dengan senyuman hangat nya ( gak capek ya senyum-senyum mulu ). Tak lama setelah Ai keluar,Ranmaru ikut permisi keluar kelas,lalu berjalan kearah toilet cowok. Ranmaru masuk kedalam toilet tersebut dan mengunci pintunya

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Aku mau' keluar' " Ranmaru menyeringai saat mendengar kata 'keluar' dari mulut Ai

"Akan ku bantu kau untuk 'keluar',Ai-chan" Seringaian Mencurigakan keluar dari mulut Ranmaru,Ia berjalan kearah Ai

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Aku tidak menge – mmphmmm" Mata biru muda Ai membesar menunjukan ekspresi kaget dan ia seperti terhipnotis , saat merasakan bibirnya dan bibir Ranmaru bertabrakkan,Bibir Ranmaru mengunci mulutnya agar tidak berbicara lagi. Lidah Ranmaru menekan-nekan bibir Ai,meminta izin untuk masuk. Tersadar,Ai langsung mendorong tubuh ranmaru dan meninju wajah tampan Ranmaru

"Aduh,,,mukaku sudah 2x dihajar. Masih belum puas juga? Parah,bisa-bisa aku jadi model gak laku nih.. karena kau sudah melukaiku,kau harus bertanggung jawab ya,Ai-chan" Seringaian masih menghiasi wajah Model itu,berjalan mendekati Ai hingga Ai terimpit antara Dinding dan badan Ranmaru. Ranmaru melepas dasi nya lalu mengikat tangan Ai di besi di toilet itu. Ai terus bergerak,membuat Ranmaru kesulitan untuk mengikatnya

"lepaskan aku,Model payah" Ai masih memberontak

"Kau mau diam atau kau mau Reiji Kotobuki,sahabatmu itu ku keluarkan dari sekolah ini?" Ranmaru kini mengancam Ai,Ai berhenti memberontak,karena dia tidak ingin Reiji dikeluarkan tanpa alasan yang jelas hanya karena dia memberontak pada Ranmaru,Ranmaru segera mengikat kuat tangan Ai

"Nah,begitu dong,kau lebih manis saat diam,tapi tentu kau akan lebih manis saat kau dalam keadaan menggoda,Ai-chan" Ranmaru menjilat telinga Ai,menghisapnya,membuat Ai menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulut nya

"Nng..ja…jangan.. hishh..app.. te-teli.. ngahhhh.. khuhhh.. Ahhh!" Ai terputus-putus berbicara saat Ranmaru menghisap telinganya seperti memakan permen

"Nngg.. ng.. nmmmgg.." Ai sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya saat lidah Ranmaru memasuki lubang telinganya,sedangkan tangan Ranmaru menyusup ke seragam sekolah Ai,memainkan dua tonjolan yang sudah menegang di dada Ai,membuka baju Ai perlahan-lahan.

Tidak puas dengan telinga Ai,Ranmaru kemudian mencium bibir mungil Ai,menghisap kuat bibir mungil itu hingga kemerahan,menekan-nekan bibir Ai dengan lidahnya,meminta izin masuk. Ntah sadar atau tidak akan yang dilakukannya,Ai membuka mulutnya,membiarkan lidah Ranmaru masuk dan berperang dengan lidah nya yang sama mungil dengan bibirnya itu. Cukup lama mereka berciuman,setelah merasa persediaan udara di paru-parunya sudah sekarat (?),Ai mendorong-dorong bahu Ranmaru,mengerti dengan dorongan Ai,Ranmaru melepaskan ciumannya,tapi lidahnya masih beraksi,menjilati leher putih Ai,membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan disana.

Kemudian turun ke dua tonjolan di dada Ai,Kerja tangannya yang memilin-milin kedua tonjolan itu kini digantikan oleh lidahnya,menjilat,menghisap,dan mengulum. Salah satu tangannya turun ke daerah selangkangan Ai,mengelus-ngelus tonjolan disana,membuka celana Ai,dan menggenggam kemaluan Ai sambil memberikan pijatan-pijatan yang sedikit kasar namun nikmat pada titik sensitive Ai.

"Aah! Ran…Aaahh! Jangan.. sentuh..Aah!" Ai tidak mampu lagi menahan desahannya ketika Ranmaru mengulum Nipple nya layaknya Anak bayi yang menyusu pada Ibu nya dan tangan Ranmaru yang tidak berhenti memanjakan kemaluannya.

"Ran.. ah! Akkuu.. mahhhuuuppmm.. Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Ai telah mengeluarkan cairan nya di tangan Ranmaru. Ranmaru tersenyum,lalu melumuri 'lubang' milik Ai dengan cairan yang dikeluarkan Ai tadi,memasukkan jari pertamanya.

"Ternyata kau cukup cepat 'keluar' ya,Ai-chan. Sekarang aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih padamu,tahan ya" Ranmaru memasukkan jari keduanya,Ai meringis kesakitan

"keluarkan.. i-ituhhhhh.. akh!" jari Ranmaru mengocok-ngocok isi rectum milik Ai,memaju-mundurkan dengan ritme yang cukup cepat. Ai mendesah saat jari Ranmaru menyentuh titik prostat nya

"Aahh! Ranmaruuuuu! Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Ai kembali mengeluarkan cairannya sambil memanggil nama Ranmaru. Ranmaru melepaskan jarinya,kemudian menggantinya dengan 'milik'nya yang sudah menegang. Ai menjerit kesakitan,mencakar lengan berotot Ranmaru dengan kuat,tapi Ranmaru tetap memasukkannya. Setelah 'milik' Ranmaru telah masuk seluruhnya ke rectum Ai,Ranmaru tidak bergerak,tangannya memainkan 'milik' Ai.

"Ai-chan,,aku bergerak ya?" Ai mengangguk,Ranmaru mulai bergerak maju-mundur dengan ritme yang cepat,maju-mundur,maju-mundur.

"Le-lebihh cepathhhh,,Ranmaruu.. AHhh!" Ai mendesah saat 'milik' Ranmaru menyentak titik prostatnya,meminta Ranmaru bergerak lebih cepat . Ranmaru bergerak semakin cepat sambil mengocok 'milik' Ai,menyentak titik prostat dengan keras beberapa kali.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" tubuh Ai bergetar hebat mengeluarkan cairan untuk ketiga kalinya. Rectumnya menjepit erat 'milik' Ranmaru,membuat Ranmaru mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Rectum Ai. Ranmaru melepaskan ikatan Ai,keduanya terduduk lemas di Lantai.

Tak lama kemudian bel pulang berbunyi,Ai berdiri dengan tertatih sambil menahan rasa sakit pada bagian belakangnya,berjalan mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan memakainya dengan rapi kembali.

"Sudah puas kau? Jangan ganggu aku lagi" Ai berjalan pincang keluar toilet,meninggalkan Ranmaru yang sedang mencuci muka dan memakai seragamnya. Saat hendak keluar,Ranmaru melihat sapu tangan,di ambilnya sapu tangan biru muda bertuliskan " Ai Mikaze" itu,tersenyum lalu menyimpannya,seakan sapu tangan itu adalah hadiah dari Ai untuknya.

Ai pulang kerumahnya dengan jalan tertatih-tatih,lalu masuk ke kamarnya,membaringkan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang King Size yang berwarna putih dengan corak biru malam lembut #kok jadi promo kasur ya? :D# , 'bagaimana mungkin aku menikmati perlakuannya tadi? Apa-apaan aku ini? Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Tidak Mungkin' Ai mengacak-ngacak rambut biru muda nya. 'kuharap aku tidak menyukainya,aku tidak ingin menemui nya lagi'.

Ranmaru memarkirkan mobil hitamnya dihalaman rumahnya,lalu masuk ke kamarnya yang bernuansa Gothic,Mendudukkan diri diranjang Queen Size yang berwarna hitam dengan corak tengkorak putih,memainkan Gitar silver miliknya,tiba-tiba terlintas muka Ai yang memerah di otaknya. Ranmaru meletakkan gitarnya,lalu berbaring dikasurnya 'kenapa aku mengingat wajahnya? Apa aku menyukainya? Ai mikaze,apa aku menyukaimu?' Ranmaru mengeluarkan sapu tangan milik Ai,menghirup aroma Ai dari sapu tangan itu. 'ya,kurasa aku menyukaimu,Ai-chan' Ranmaru tersenyum memandang nama Ai disapu tangan Ai.

Keesokan hari,di kelas IX.1

**RANMARU POV**

Bel masuk sudah hampir berbunyi,tapi sosok yang kucari tidak juga menampakkan dirinya,sosok pemuda manis dengan rambut biru muda dan mata biru muda serta kulit putih yang menghiasi tubuh mungilnya,Ai Mikaze.

_Dokidoki de koware sou sen pasen__LOVE__HEY!__ –__The First Lesson in Saotome High School Will Starting – Are You Ready ?_

Ck,akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi,Ai masih belum menampakkan dirinya,kemana sih anak itu.

-skip time- 2 Minggu kemudian

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan malas,ya,tentu saja aku malas. Yang kulihat disana hanyalah manusia tak penting dimataku,karena orang yang ku sukai tidak juga datang selama 2 minggu ini,tidak ada kabarnya,bahkan sahabatnyapun tidak tau kabarnya. Hari ini pelajaran disekolah tetap membosankan,ku alihkan pandanganku kea rah jendela,melihat langit biru muda yang mengingatkan aku pada Ai,pemuda manis yang ku sukai,bahkan ku cintai. Ku keluarkan sapu tangannya yang ku ambil dari toilet setelah aku memperkosanya (?),setidaknya begitu. Setelah hari itulah,dia menghilang. Dia tidak menampakkan dirinya dihadapanku. Kucium sapu tangan itu,mencoba mencari aroma Ai yang ada di sapu tangan itu,kurasakan air mataku menetes sedikit dari pinggir mata silver-merah ku. Aku mencintainya,tapi kenapa aku memaksanya,kenapa aku mengancamnya,kenapa aku baru sadar aku mencintainya saat dia tidak ada disisiku.

-Skip Time- Sebulan kemudian,di kelas IX.1

**NORMAL POV**

Ai duduk ditempat duduknya,membaca buku dalam diam,mengacuhkan suara bising yang menanyakan keadaannya. Kini sifatnya jauh lebih dingin dari sebulan yang lalu. Ranmaru masuk ke kelas, terkejut melihat sosok orang yang ia rindukan sebulan ini,Ai. Ranmaru duduk disamping Ai,saat Ranmaru hendak berbicara,Ai menutup bukunya lalu berjalan keluar,meninggalkan Ranmaru yang kebingungan.

Selama seharian itu disekolah,Ai menghindar dari Ranmaru,mengacuhkan Reiji,hanya sendiri berjalan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ranmaru akhirnya tak tahan,ia berjalan ke ruang siaran

"Kepada seluruh siswa Saotome High School,diharapkan berkumpul di aula sekolah segera" setelah berkata begitu,Ranmaru pergi meninggalkan anggota club siaran yang bingung dengan sikap Ranmaru.

Aula Saotome High School

Semua murid berkumpul di aula,terheran-heran kenapa mereka diminta ke Aula,padahal hari ini bukan hari besar. Rasa penasaran mereka bertambah ketika milihat Ranmaru Kurosaki naik ke panggung (?) memegang mic

"terimakasih mau berkumpul disini. Ai Mikaze dari kelas IX.1 tolong naik ke panggung." Ranmaru semakin membuat para murid keheranan dengan tingkahnya. Ai dengan wajah berekspresi datar naik ke panggung dan berdiri disamping Ranmaru. Begitu Ai berdiri di sampingnya,Ranmaru memegang mic dengan erat dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ai Mikaze,Aku menyukaimu. Ah,Tidak. Aku mencintainya, Daisuki Da Yo,Ai-chan! " kata-kata Ranmaru membuat seluruh murid terdiam,rasa penasaran mereka sudah terjawab. Sementara Ai yang berekspresi datar,menampilkan ekspresi malu dan terkejut mendengar perkataan ranmaru,Ranmaru menatapnya dengan tatapan –berikan-aku-jawabanmu-Ai-chan-

Blushhh..,Muka Ai memerah hingga ke telinga nya.

"Ai-chan? apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Ranmaru menatap mata biru muda Ai,meminta jawaban dari pemuda mungil itu

"Aku tidak mau pacaran" Ai membuang muka saat mata Ranmaru menatapnya dgn tatapan yang dalam.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menjadi pasanganku? Tidak sebagai pacar,tapi sebagai orang yang ku cintai" Ranmaru memegang wajah Ai,mengarahkan wajah itu agar menatapnya,menatap keseriusan dimatanya.

"A…a… aku mau,Ran-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu" Muka Ai kini bisa menyaingi kepiting rebus balado (?). Mendengar jawaban dari Ai,Ranmaru langsung memeluknya erat,seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskan Ai untuk orang lain. Seluruh murid yang tadinya diam,kini bersorak senang,kemudian juga menembak orang yang mereka sukai. Otoya-sensei berdiri di samping Tokiya-sensei yang memeluk pinggangnya. Kini Saotome High School ada Hari Jadian Massal.

**OMAKE**

Ranmaru menahan Ai di toilet pria –tempat mereka pertama kali melakukan sex-

"Ai-chan,ayo cium aku. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan?"

"berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil,Ran"

"tapi aku ingin kau menciumku,Ai-chan"

Ai menarik dasi Ranmaru,mencium bibir Ranmaru sekilas,lalu pergi dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan yang di cium bersorak girang dalam hati dengan muka yang juga memerah.

THE END

No! Baru Fan Fic pertama udah lemon,,tidakkkkk.. aku bisa gila! Gaje pula ceritanya,alur melenceng . Ranmaru jahatnya ngancam-ngancam Ai,dan Ai juga manis ya saat muka nya memerah # dihajar pake gitar sama Ranmaru,dibom sama Ai.. :D.

Maaf ya,Baru yang pertama sih. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya,Review please?


End file.
